Trials and Tribulations
by Phi ScarlaDraconia
Summary: Set after the Bega incident, the next World Tournament starts and...What? The Bladebreakers aren't participating? Warning: Oc's abound.


Lady Shiora: Hey, peoples!  
Kai: Aaaahhhhh! No! Not she who tortures me!  
Wyatt: She can't be that bad…  
Kai: Can't be that bad? Can't be that bad! So far she's had me raped, knocked unconscious, fainting _and_ she's had me go insane from the knowledge I'm the puppet of twisted authoress people! Of course she's _that bad_!  
LS: ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Trials and Tribulations  
Chapter 1: Unexpected Find

Ray was tired, cranky and most definitely not in a good mood. He had been on an emotional high for more than a week now. Mei-Lin had left the village after a huge row with the headman and had run out. Now she was unable to return to the village of her birth.

Now Ray was being blamed for having 'bad blood' for his previous transgressions, and the actions of his sister. Being partially shunned wasn't a nice thing, especially with Ray's social nature to think about, even Lee, Gary and Kevin were avoiding him.

And he had overheard certain rumors about his mother and aunt from whispered conversations that were said just loud enough to carry to his ears that they were demons and he should be banished just like his sister. Nothing was going right, he couldn't talk to anybody and to try to get _permission_ to leave the village to find someone to confide his fears in would get him banished and get Drigger taken from him.

Walking through the forest seemed to lessen some of the tension building inside of him, but he had a feeling that some sort of decisive action on his part would be the only thing to release the emotional tidal wave inside, fat chance of _that_ ever happening.

At least right now he could _still_ take walks, but he had the feeling they would take that away from him soon enough.

Ray sighed heavily, and looked to the night sky as though he could find the answers to his questions there. "_Why, _why must they be so narrow minded? I didn't want to do anything _bad._ Maybe…maybe I'll…"

Ray stopped when he heard a muffled cry of pain. Looking around, Ray saw a hand on the path.

Stumbling backward, he saw the hand move and become covered up, as though by cloth. Looking closer, he saw that some cloaked figure was shambling along the path.

Worrying his bottom lip, Ray stepped forward to help the figure, he didn't care what the consequences would be; he couldn't _not_ help them. Catching the figure as they stumbled, he quickly realized that the figure was male, and he felt as though he was in dire need of medical treatment.

Reaching up and slipping the cowl off, Ray saw a head full of familiar two-toned blue hair. Gasping, Ray moved so that he could see the face, almost terrified at what he would find. Though the blue marks were absent from the face, he could tell they had been smudged off. He lifted the chin to look into the eyes, and was greeted by a pair of pain clouded crimson, half delirious with fever.

"Oh, Kami," Ray breathed. "Kai, can…can you hear me?"

* * *

Kai: _(too stunned to speak)  
_LS: Well, that went nicely.  
Ray: Oh…my…lord. You're gonna kill the both of us._(starts to cry)_Why are you so _mean_?  
Kai: Nicely? NICELY! I am practically dead! Why do you _hate_ me so much?  
LS: I don't hate you! You're actually one of my more favorite characters!  
Kai: You have a funny way of showing it. I'm not going to be in any more of your stories.  
LS: Okay.  
Kai: What?  
LS: I said 'okay'. I've got Andro-Kai!  
Ray, Kai and Wyatt: Andro-Kai? o.o''  
LS: Yes, Andro-Kai. The perfect Kai substitute! And I spent the little extra for the patented Kai Death Glare!  
Andro-Kai: (glares) I'm not being in any of your stories.  
LS: Oh yes you are… (pulls out magical mini Andro-Kai control unit and starts typing vigorously)  
Andro-Kai: (gains glazed expression)  
Kai: At least it isn't me…  
LS: (still typing furiously)  
Andro-Kai: (with glazed expression) If real-Kai does not participate in any of Lady Shiora's stories, I shall stripe naked and run through the streets singing "I'm a tiddly widdly"  
Kai: Eeeeeeeepppp! Give me that script, woman!  
LS: Wow, he squeals like a girl… Anyway, if you leave a nice, signed review, I'll look at what you have!  
Kai: Eeeeeeevvviiiiiiilllllll woman…  
LS: Review! 


End file.
